A Crumby Day
A Crumby Day is a HTF Dimensions episode. It introduces Choco the cookie loving armadillo. Starring *The Mole *Choco Featuring *Nutty *Flaky *Tirek Appearances *Bookly *Raph *Super Spider *Selfie Plot The Mole works at a stand in the park. He puts dough in a mixer and makes a cookie, then hands it to Flaky. Nearby, Nutty hides under a bench. Flaky sits on that same bench and, as she enjoys her cookie, Nutty licks up the chocolate bits of the crumbs. Bookly, Raph, and Super Spider line up to get cookies as well. Choco takes a stroll, when he smells the dough. He runs toward the stand and bumps into the other customers, causing Bookly to shatter his glass water bottle in the dough. Choco agrees to wait his turn, disappointing him even more when Selfie cuts in front of him. As Super Spider leaves eating her cookie, a big crumb lands on the ground. Choco bends over to get it, ducking in time for The Mole to mix the dough, causing the glass shards to fly off and impale the other customers. Before Choco could reach the crumb, Nutty reaches it first. Choco gets back up and sees that the line has cleared up. The Mole hands over the glass-ridden cookie and Choco walks over to the bench with it. After liking his lips, Choco starts wolfing down on the cookie. Nutty moves his tongue for the chocolate bits, getting it sliced by the glass shards. Choco screams in pain as the glass has cut his mouth. As he rushes off for help, he accidentally steps on Nutty's tongue and some glass before slipping on blood. Choco falls and passes out, dying of blood loss. Meanwhile, Nutty gets up in front of the stand and his tail gets stuck in the mixer. The Mole turns it on and Nutty gets pulled into the machine and ground up. Tirek arrives for a snack and The Mole hands him a cookie made of Nutty meat. Tirek takes a big bite, only to get his mouth pierced by glass. Blurb The Blurb version contains these annotations: *'BlurB!' *'Hey! The Mole is working again!' *'What could go wrong?' *'Nutty will literately do anything for sugar.' *'Which includes licking it off the floor.' *'I'm gonna guess Choco likes Chocolate Cookies.' *'Hey why is he carrying a GLASS water bottle anyways?' *'Selfie is kind of a jerk.' *''' I guess Choco will eat food from off the ground too.' *'Yuck. That's extremely unhealthy.' ''(As the others are impaled by glass) *'Why isn't he confused that the crumb is gone?' *'Fun Fact: Choco really likes cookies.' *'Even ones with glass.' (As Choco bites the cookie) *'Yikes!' *'I'm not sure who is in more pain.' (As Choco steps on Nutty's Tongue) *'Well Nutty, now what?' *'That's a strong mixer.' (As Nutty is ground up) *'Hi Tirek!' *'He likes extra glass in his cookies.' Deaths *Bookly, Selfie, and Bulky are impaled by glass. *Choco bleeds to death from numerous cuts. *Nutty is ground to death. Injuries *Nutty and Choco are cut by glass. *Choco steps on Nutty's tongue several times. *Tirek gets his mouth cut by glass. Trivia *The Mole seemed to have been selling his cookies for free, as none of the customers were paying. Though they may have been taking advantage of his blindness. Category:Dimension 1 Episodes Category:Internet episodes Category:Episodes Category:Blurb episodes